La Mejor Borrachera
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: "Mmmmm… que dolor de cabeza…" pienso mientras me acurruco más en la comodidad de las sábanas negras. "Espera… ¿negras? Yo no tengo sábanas negras…" veo unos cuadros colgandos en la pared, unos cuadros con mariposas disecadas y a Bardiche… "esperen… ¿Bardiche? La única persona que que posee tal dispositivo mágico es… ¡Fate-chan!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de MLSN no me pertenecen, la historia tampoco es de mi autoria le pertenece a LittleRock17 y solo estoy haciendo una adaptacion con su consentimiento.**

* * *

**La mejor borrachera**

_"Mmmmm… que dolor de cabeza…" _pienso mientras me acurruco más en la comodidad de las sábanas negras._ "Espera… ¿negras? Yo no tengo sábanas negras…" _Me propongo a sacar mi cabeza de las sábanas para mirar un poco a mí alrededor. Veo paredes con un papel tapiz gris con un patrón algo raro… sigo observando y veo unos cuadros colgandos en la pared, veo unos cuadros con mariposas disecadas y a Bardiche…_ "esperen… ¿Bardiche? La única persona que que posee tal dispositivo mágico__ es… ¡Fate-chan!_\- con este pensamiento me siento rápidamente en la cama, notando que estoy desnuda y me tapo con las sábanas. " me puede estar pasando a mí, ¿¡por qué!?" Me vuelvo a acostar en la cama pesadamente con una mano en la frente._ "¡¿Cómo acabé en la cama de Fate-chan desnuda?! A ver, __tengo que recordar que pasó anoche. Fuimos los chicos y yo a tomar a un bar, al poco rato Signum-san se fue con Shamal-san, los demás seguimos bebiendo; al rato Chrono-kun y Amy-san __decidieron irse porque querían pasar un rato ellos solos, y luego Yûno-kun le invitó a un trago a Arf-san y se fue con ella. Hayate, Vita y Zafira simplemente desaparecieron. Y ahí es cuando me quedé sola con Fate-chan, seguimos bebiendo, __hablando y, y, y… ¡no recuerdo nada más! ¡No recuerdo siquiera haberme ido del bar! ¡CON FATE-CHAN! Ay por Dios, ay por Dios, a este paso me dará un ataque de pánico. Respira Nanoha, __respira." _Me digo a mí misma, mientras busco con la mirada a Fate-chan… parece que no está en el cuarto. _"¿Dónde está? Bueno, al menos no está aquí burlándose de mí… Volviendo al problema, ¡no puedo creer que en verdad tuve sexo con Fate T. Harlaown! ¡Y ni siquiera lo recuerdo! Agh, yo quería que si alguna vez llegase a pasar algo entre ella y yo fuera… especial y no solo… ¡sexo de borrachas! No podré verla nunca más a los ojos sin sentirme avergonzada y estúpida. "Muy bien, ahora a recordar qué paso…" _mientras pienso se empieza a escuchar el sonido de la ducha, así que no tengo mucho tiempo.

**_Flash Back_**

_"Seguimos charlando por unas horas y luego decidimos irnos. Tomamos un taxi ya que estamos muy ebrias. Fate-chan le da la dirección de su nuevo apartamento en Mid-Childa al conductor y me toma del rostro… ¡y me besa!. __Seguimos besándonos hasta que llegamos a su casa, nos bajamos del taxi, pagamos creo que hasta le dimos Childs de más y llegamos como pudimos a la puerta. Fate-chan sigue besándome, __apoyándome contra la puerta mientras busca sus llaves en sus bolsillos. Cuando abre la puerta ambas caemos -ya que estábamos apoyadas en ésta- la rubia sobre mí y aun sin dejar __de mover esos hermosos y suaves labios, aun moviendo su aterciopelada lengua junto con la mía, en una batalla que estoy perdiendo y que no me esfuerzo en ganar. Fate-chan empieza __a subir su mano por mi pierna izquierda hasta llegar a mi trasero y le da un apretón._

_-Mmmmm…- suelto un leve gemido entre el beso debido a la sorpresa.- Espera Fate-chan, vayamos a tu cuarto._

_-A alguien ya le urge que la haga mía.- dice con una sonrisa de lado._

_-No sabes cuánto…- ronroneo en su oído a lo que la siento estremecerse._

_-Pues que así sea- siento su respiración en mi oreja y luego siento como muerde suavemente mi lóbulo._

_-Mmmmm…_

_Fate-chan se levanta y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a pararme, pero le pone más fuerza de la necesaria por lo cual choco contra su cuerpo y retomamos el beso. Siento sus manos __en mi cadera, siento como descienden a mi trasero y como lo aprieta. Lo que yo aprovecho para enroscar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ella comienza a caminar conmigo a __cuestas, sin dejar de apretarme, hasta llegar a su habitación. En lo que llegamos ahí ya le había quitado su chaqueta de cuero negra y empezado a abrir su camisa roja de botones, debajo __de la cual, extrañamente, no traía nada más que su sostén negro. Al llegar quita la sobrecama me deja en ésta suavemente y baja dando besos a lo largo húmedos de mi mandíbula, __pasando por mi cuello, mi clavícula, besa mis pechos por sobre mi blusa rosa de gasa. Al llegar a mi obligo Fate-chan levanta mi blusa y empieza a besar mi abdomen. Luego continúa __su recorrido evitando mi centro, para pasar a mis piernas aun besando cada centímetro de piel que sus labios alcanzaran, para llegar a mis pies y quitarme los tacones blancos que __traía. Procede a quitarse sus botas negras y sus calcetines para luego subir besando de nuevo mis piernas y cuando llega a mi torso comienza a sacarme la blusa, por lo cual me __levanto un poco para quitarla completamente del camino dejándome en mi sostén azul. Besa mis senos a través del sostén y continua con besos y mordidas hasta llegar a mi cuello __y besar mi punto suave detrás de mí oreja._

_-Aaaahhh… -gemí mientras sentía su lengua en ese punto para después sentir una corriente atravesarme mientras ella soplaba después de cada lamida._

_-Parece que encontré tu punto débil, Nanoha.- dice Fate-chan mientras repite la acción.- Nanoha, ¿es esta tu primera vez con una mujer?- me pregunta con un tono que no logro descifrar del __todo, pero podría decir que hay preocupación y esperanza._

_-Si Fate-chan, tu eres mi primera chica.- en realidad será mi primera vez con alguien._

_-Pues haré que jamás lo olvides… - dijo remarcando el "jamás" con una voz terriblemente sexy.- Dime si te incomodo en cualquier momento… - jamás creí que Fate-chan fuera tan atenta __durante el sexo._

_-Solo… no te detengas- digo con una voz de completa súplica mientras le quito su camisa de cuadros de los hombros para poder apreciar mejor esa piel de porcelana que posee y __esos pechos tan sublimes._

_Sus besos vuelven de nuevo a mis labios, en donde sin permiso mete su lengua a mi boca y empieza a pelear con la mía. Otra vez no me esfuerzo por ganar. Mis manos, que habían __estado apretando las sabanas negras de la ojos carmesí, ahora se encuentran alrededor de su cuello, presionándola más fuerte contra mí. Sus manos, que anteriormente estaban en mis __caderas, ahora están estrujando mis pechos en un movimiento casi circular, mientras que con sus dedos pellizca mis pezones por sobre el sostén. Empieza a deslizar una de sus manos tras mi espalda, mientras que la otra sigue con su trabajo en mis pechos, y con un ágil movimiento desabrocha mi sostén y me lo empieza a quitar, empezando por quitar __los tirantes de mis hombros para luego acariciar mis brazos con ellos y finalmente deshacerse de la prenda. Baja su boca de mis labios a mi cuello, mordiendo suavemente otra vez, __acercando se a mis pechos, donde toma primero el izquierdo y empieza a pasar su lengua alrededor de mi aureola, sin tocarla nunca._

_-MMMMMM… - no puedo hacer más que gemir, ya que con su otra mano estruja mi pezón suavemente, para luego tirar de él._

_-Dime que quieres que haga, Nanoha… - me dice con una voz sumamente lasciva, viéndome a los ojos y sonriendo de lado._

_-Solo… - estoy sin aliento- tómame con tu boc… Aaaaahh- es lo último que alcanzo a decir, ya que ella metió completamente mi pezón a su boca, moviendo su lengua alrededor y __sobre este, succionando y hasta mordiéndolo suavemente.- AAAAHH! Fate, si-sigue a-así, aaahh!- no podía contener mis gemidos y ni cuenta me dí de que deje de utilizar el "chan"._

_-Tus pechos… son tan… deliciosos… - decía haciendo intervalos entre hablar y succionar mi pezón._

_-Fa-Fate… - respiro entrecortadamente- te ne-necesito… ya…- me muero porque me haga suya._

_-Como ordene, Su Majestad__\- Dice mientras le da rápidamente un chupetón a mi pezón derecho, el cual solo había estado pellizcando, y empieza a bajar por mi estómago, mordiendo, besando, lamiendo, todo __eso sin apartar sus ojos, ahora rojos oscuros, de los míos hasta que llega al borde de mis shorts de jean, desabrocha el botón lentamente mientras baja el cierre con su mano __libre. Pasa su lengua por el borde del short mientras sus manos se mueven a mis caderas para tomar el short y empezar a quitármelo con todo y mis panties._

_-E-espera Fate…_

_-¿Qué sucede, Nanoha?- me pregunta con voz sexy pero deteniendo su tarea de desnudarme._

_-E-es que… tú a-aún tienes mu-mucha ropa.- y era verdad, yo estaba casi desnuda y ella solo no tenía camisa._

_-Y ¿Por qué no me… desvistes?- me responde con un tono capaz de derretir el polo sur._

_-Fate-chan yo no-no podría, es que… tú… aaaaahhh- gemí al sentir la húmeda lengua de Fate-chan pasar por mi ingle, en el borde de mis shorts, los cuales estaban más abajo que antes._

_-También puedes tocarme, Nanoha.- dijo mientras subía por mi torso hasta llegar a mi rostro y estar frente a frente.- No seas tímida, A's de Aces.- me volvió a hablar con esa sonrisa de __lado._

_Puso su cara en mi hombro derecho, besándolo y mordiendo un poco, mientras que sus manos viajaban a las mías para llevarlas a su espalda y hacerme desabrocharle el sostén __negro que llevaba. Se lo quité bastante lento y ella volvió a tomar mis manos para posarlas en sus hermosos senos. Me hace masajearlos de la misma forma que ella hizo con los míos y siento lo suaves que son. Empiezo a tomar iniciativa y los aprieto un poco, sacándole un gemido a Fate-chan, y empiezo a pellizcar sus rosados pezones igual que ella lo hizo, __causando el mismo efecto de hacerla gemir. Fate-chan empezó a besar mi cuello y me murmuró al oído "sigue bajando". Con lo dicho por ella empecé a bajar mis manos por su espalda __hasta llevar a su cintura, cadera y luego el borde de sus jeans. Moví mis manos a la parte delantera de su cuerpo y desabroché el botón del pantalón y bajé el cierre y pude ver su __ropa interior a juego con su sostén. Metí mis manos en sus jeans y luego las moví a su espalda, siempre adentro del pantalón, y empecé a bajarlo lentamente y aprovechaba para __tocar su trasero. Creo que Fate-chan se cansó de mi lentitud ya que se levantó, se sacó los jeans junto con sus panties y se volvió a colocar entre mis piernas, continuando lo que había __dejado hace unos minutos. Cuando ya había retirado mis shorts y mis panties, Fate-chan empezó a besar la cara interna de mis muslos. Eran pequeños besos húmedos, que iba __alternando entre mi muslo derecho y el izquierdo, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a mi centro._

_-Alguien está que se derrite por mí…- dijo Fate-chan al ver lo mojada que estaba, mientras con sus dedos índice y medio abría mis labios y daba un suave suplido a mi sexo._

_-AAAAAHHH! ¡Fa-Fate!- no podía formar palabra por lo acelerada de mi respiración._

_-Sabes Nanoha, jamás creí decir esto pero… creo que me empieza a gustar el color rosa…- se burló de mí mientras con uno de sus pulgares empezaba a frotar mi clítoris y con su dedo __índice rozaba mi entrada._

_-MMMMM! Fate, solo, ¡ya hazlo!- le grité mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás._

_-¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto?- dijo sexymente mientras le daba una lamida a mi hinchado clítoris._

_-AAAAAHHH!_

_-¿O esto?- dijo metiendo dos dedos dentro de mí._

_-¡AAAH FATE, JODER!- no puedo evitar gritar, solo rezando porque no haya nadie en la casa._

_-¿Qué quiere que haga el Demonio Blanco? Dímelo…- dice Fate-chan mientras empieza a mover un poco más rápido sus dedos dentro de mí._

_-Ma-más ra-rápido, por favor… mmmm!- ella me hace caso aumentando la velocidad._

_-No sabes cómo me pone verte así de mojada… se me hace agua la boca…- murmuró mientras acercaba más su cara a mi sexo y empezaba a lamer ese pequeño bulto de carne __tan sensible._

_-AAAAHH! ¡Sí, Fate, por-por favor si-sigue así! MMMMMM!- Gimo más alto al sentir como su lengua reemplaza a sus dedos dentro de mí mientras pellizca mi clítoris con su índice y su_

_pulgar._

_-¡DIOS, FATE SIGUE ASÍ! AAAAAAHHH!- mientras Fate encontraba la forma de enterrar más su lengua dentro de mí y ejercía más presión en mí clítoris.- Ya, ya pronto me-me voy a __venir, Fate. Mmmmm!- de repente detuvo los movimientos de su lengua en mi sexo- ¿por-por qué te de-detuviste, Fate?- le reproché._

_-Porque quiero ver tu cara de placer cuando grites mi nombre al venirte…- dijo mientras subía hasta llegar a mi cara y besarme. Jamás pensé que mis jugos sabrían tan bien, y más __probándolos de la boca de Fate-chan- Sabes delicioso Nanoha- dijo mientras me sonreía de lado y me volvía a besar. Rompí el beso al sentir como dos dedos volvían a entrar en mí y el __pulgar de Fate-chan masajeaba mi clítoris._

_-Fa-Fate… estoy cerca… mmmm-_

_-Y-yo también…- dijo mientras de pronto sentí un peso en mi muslo derecho. No lo había notado pero Fate-chan había cruzado nuestras piernas de forma que ella estaba frotando su sexo __contra mí._

_-Fate-chan- murmuré mientras empecé a levantar un poco mi pierna para ejercer más presión en su clítoris y darle más placer._

_-Aaaaahh, Nanoha…-gimió sin dejar de verme a los ojos y sin dejar de mover sus dedos hasta que sentí que tocaron un punto dentro de mí que por poco hace que me venga._

_-AAAAHH!- grité mientras con una mano arañaba la espalda de Fate-chan y la otra empezaba a bajar hacia el sexo de ella para darle placer también. Tan pronto como llegué a su centro __empecé a frotar su clítoris mientras mi pierna se seguía moviendo debajo de ella._

_-MMMMM! ¡NANOHA!- gimió escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, aprovechando para morderlo y besarlo. Al verla con la guardia baja introduje dos dedos en ella.-AAAHHHH!_

_-Fa-Fate… y-ya no aguanto… me-me voy a venir…- dije mientras ambas aumentábamos la velocidad con la cual nuestros dedos entraban en la otra._

_-Hazlo para mí, Nanoha, grita mi nombre… mmmmm- me dijo mientras levantaba su cara para verme al rostro. Y ella le seguía dando a mi punto G._

_-Fa-Fate… ¡Fate! ¡! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡FATEEE!- grite casi desgarrando mi garganta mientras me venía en la mano de Fate-chan, sintiendo como mis paredes apretaban sus dedos y __bañándolos más de mis jugos mientras los seguía moviendo para que disfrute más mi orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que yo trataba de seguir moviendo mis propios dedos dentro de __ella._

_-D-dios, te ves… increíble cuando te vienes… aaahhh!- gimió al sentir que empecé a mover con más ímpetu mis dedos y mi pierna para hacerla venirse._

_-Fate-chan ahora tú… grita mi nombre…- sigo con el movimiento por unos minutos hasta que siento que se empieza a tensar._

_-Nanoha… aaaahh, sí, ¡así! ¡m-mueve más fuerte tus dedos! ¡SI! ¡NANOHA! ¡NANOHAAAA!- grita cuando finalmente se viene en mi mano y pierna mientras aun me muevo para ayudarla a llevar __el orgasmo. Levanta su rostro para verme a los ojos. - Nanoha, jamás creí que admitiría que eres excelente amante.- dice con la respiración entrecortada y dando pequeños besos por __todo mi rostro._

_-Y yo jamás creí que algún día lo haría contigo.- digo mientras saco mis dedos de dentro de Fate-chan y los lamo enfrente de ella._

_-Te ves extremadamente sexy probándome… ¿a qué sepo?- ronronea aun dando besos por mi cara._

_-¿Por qué no te pruebas?- le respondo mientras la tomo del cuello para besarla y casi meterle la lengua en la garganta._

_-Mmmm… sepo delicioso.- dice mientras me vuelve a besar. Entre el beso ella se baja de encima de mí y se acuesta a mi lado solo dejando de besarme para agarrar una sábana y __cubrirnos._

_-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida Fate-chan- le digo mientras recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro y paso mi brazo izquierdo por sobre su cintura._

_-De nada, Nnoha- me responde y aunque no la veo sé que está sonriendo- Pero ya duérmete, debes estar agotada._

_-Tú me dejaste agotada.- la acuso._

_-Lo dices como si no te hubiera gustado.- dice con una voz juguetona._

_-Me encanto, pero no me dormiré hasta que me des mi beso de buenas noches, Fate-chaaan~.- le repliqué mientras la volteé a ver.-Primero que nada, NO canturres mi nombre y segundo, con mucho gusto te daré ese beso.- me regaña y luego se inclina para darme ese beso de buenas noches, más que un beso de __piquito pero tampoco fue súper apasionado. Fue más bien un beso con amor._

_-Buenas noches Fate-chan._

_-Buenas noches Nanoha._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

_"Oh. Por. Dios. ¿Hice el amor con Fate-chan? Porque lo que recuerdo no fue en lo absoluto solo sexo… ella me trató con tanto… cariño que no pudo solo ser sexo para ella. Al menos para mí no solo fue eso… Tendré que esperar a que venga para hablar con ella." _Mientras pensé esto escuché la puerta de la habitación ser abierta, llevo mi vista hacia allá y me encuentro con la imagen de Fate-chan envuelta en una bata de baño gris, secándose el cabello con una toalla negra y viéndome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Así que ya despertaste.- dice mientras avanza hacia su tocador sin dejar de mirarme.

-Si…- le respondo mientras me siento en la cama, apoyándome en la cabecera y tapándome con las sábanas.

-Si tienes dolor de cabeza en la mesita junto a ti hay unas aspirinas y agua… supongo que las necesitas después de la borrachera que te pegaste anoche.- me dijo mientras se empieza a desenredar su largo cabello rubio. – Por cierto, tu ropa se está lavando, así que supongo que te prestaré algo. Puedes ir a darte una ducha mientras me termino de vestir y te busco algo que ponerte que no tenga tanto negro.

-Gracias Fate-chan. Y… respecto a… lo de anoche… lo que sucedió entre nosotras yo… aamm…- las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca, estaba asustada por cómo está actuando y por cómo reaccionará ahora.

-Nanoha…- dejó de arreglarse el cabello.- yo no quería que pasen así las cosas, yo…- la corté antes de que siguiera.

-Ya lo sé, fue un error que no se volverá a repetir. No te preocupes.- traté de fingir indiferencia aunque me estaba partiendo el corazón.

-No me refería a eso. Quiero decir que yo te quería pedir que fueras mi novia pero en una ocasión más… ¿romántica? No sé, pero no con las dos borrachas como ocurrió.- decía mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-¿Qui-qui-quieres que sea tu no-novia?- no lo podía creer,_ "¿Mi mejor amiga me quiere?"_

-Si Nanoha, estaba planeando invitarte a salir la próxima semana y decírtelo pero bueno… ayer las dos nos emborrachamos, las cosas se salieron de control y… -suspiró y me miró a los ojos con… amor.- terminé el mi cama con la chica que amo.

-¿Me, me amas?- no lo podía creer.

-Sé que puedo ser inexpresiva, rara, fría y deprimente en ocasiones pero, jamás me acostaría con alguien a quien no amo. Y sé que en este momento me estoy comportando muy fuera de lo normal pero… solo… quiero hacer las cosas bien. Nanoha, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me dijo con los ojos borgoña brillándole de la esperanza.

-Fate-chan, ¡por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia!- le contesté saltando casi de la cama para abrazarla y besarla. Ella me devolvió el beso mientras me sostenía de la cintura y luego se separó de mí y dijo:

-Nanoha, estoy muy feliz con todo esto de que me hayas aceptado pero… creo que lo mejor ahora es que te vayas a dar un baño y que te vistas… no creo que sea buena idea abrazarnos en estas condiciones…- dijo con su típica sonrisa amable y nerviosa apuntando a el hecho de que ella solo estaba en bata de baño y yo estaba desnuda.

-Aaaa… y-yo… - agarré rápidamente las sabana, me envolví en ella y salí corriendo hacia el baño. Al salir del cuarto pude escuchar la risa de Fate-chan mientras me decía que agarre bien la sábana, que no se me vaya a caer. Cerré la puerta del baño, me apoyé en ella y me deslicé hasta estar sentada en el piso._ "La mejor borrachera de la vida"._

**Fin**

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yo aqui reportandome con un nuevo one-shot Rated M aunque repito que esto es solo una adaptacion del oneshot Jori "La mejor borrachera" el Link de la historia original se encuentra en mi perfil ya que bueno, Fanfiction borra los enlaces.

Comenten porfavor, hay muchos que no lo hacen y debe saber que el que comenten aunque sea de lo peor nos pone felices para que ustedes puedan seguir leyendo.

Sin mas me despido... Alondra-chan NHyNF (Si me cambien el nombre agregando el Nf de NanoFate al NH de NaruHina)


End file.
